User blog:Yeonchi/The end of the road (for now)
It's taken nearly three-and-a-half years, but today, I can finally say this - as Woz would say, Rejoice! Sea Princesses has finally been saved. Even though it may not be airing on our TV screens anymore, its place in our childhood memories and future generations has been secured. All 104 English and Spanish episodes have been uploaded to the cloud drive folder in MP4 format, along with the transcripts for the English version, a title translation guide and both versions of my series review. The English and Spanish raw files were originally in MKV (from Amazon) and WEBM (from YouTube) formats; they were split and converted to MP4 for device compatibility and to conserve space in my cloud drive. The English episodes from Season 2 Episode 17 (The Forbidden Reef) have opening titles and credits instead of the Mr Bean and Friends endcards, but if the channel decides to upload them, then they will eventually supercede those versions. The English subbed episodes and the salvaged episodes have been deleted from the folder as they are now redundant. Transcripts and plot details for all episodes have been completed as well. I may have been lazy in some aspects, such as in spotting errors or making notes, so you may wish to add them to the articles if you spot them. Since I used the included subtitles to transcribe the remainder of Season 2 (instead of by ear), my transcription style for those episodes may be a bit different compared to the rest of the series. Regardless, the transcripts are done and that's what matters. The title translation guide only has information for the English and Spanish episodes that are in the folder; the Portuguese information isn't there because I've been unable to get the entire series in that language. Naturally, if there is, then it will be added, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I've released a new version of the reviews (which covers the entire series), but I'm keeping the old version (which covers up to Season 2 Episode 16 - The Mural) because I rewrote a lot of my reviews in the new version, either because of opinion changes or to pad out older reviews. The new version of the review has three times the pages of the old version. Once again, do note that the reviews are written from a mature point of view. With this, my main objective on this wiki is complete. I will remain as admin on this wiki and continue to manage it as I have been since last year. I would like to thank the people who have helped make this possible, including admin Liggliluff and the guy who always messaged me when episodes were uploaded on the Mr Bean and Friends channel. I would thank Kuroto Dan and Woz as well, but they're just symbolic figures I used to commemorate this series being saved. Once again, if there are any Brazillian fans out there who are willing to share scans, snapshots and/or transcripts of the Princesas do Mar books with us, please feel free to contact me on Facebook. Ironically, this comes just as I discovered today that the old SWF Princesas do Mar site on UOL was taken down. Luckily however, the information has been archived, so it isn't really lost. This will be my last blog post/update on this wiki, at least for the time being. As always, it's been a pleasure to be a contributor here. Until next time, take care. Category:Blog posts